


“Reign of the Invisible Woman”

by ArthurWynne



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), ASMR?, Ball Draining, Blow Jobs, British, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, HG Wells - Freeform, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Strong Woman/Weak Man, Whispering, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurWynne/pseuds/ArthurWynne
Summary: The story so far:"Hayley Griffin is a brilliant research scientist who discovers a formula for making herself invisible… While her hardworking lab assistant goes for an early night, Hayley has followed him home. Eager to test her newfound powers of invisibility. With him being the perfect test subject. Willing or otherwise..."
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	“Reign of the Invisible Woman”

**Author's Note:**

> This is an audio script is intended for audio performers on these various subreddits:  
> https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/  
> https://www.reddit.com/r/GWAScriptGuild/
> 
> So far performed by AryaRedHands:  
> https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/ksgik8/script_fill_reign_of_the_invisible_woman_f4m/

  
[The floorboards creak and he wakes with a start as a soft coo of laughter emanates from the far side of the room.]

  
Hello, darling.

  
[suddenly the bedsheets are pulled off.]

  
My, my what a lovely specimen you are.

  
[he gasps and calls out in the darkness. straining his eyes in the gloom for something that shouldn’t be there]

  
Who am I? Don’t you recognise my voice? Its Hayley. Hayley Griffin. 

  
[He switches on the bedside lamp and looks around. There is no one there]

  
Where am I? 

  
[Suddenly there is silence until she slithers like a phantom right up close to his ear]

  
*Here.*

  
[He tenses up bolt upright in fright. But suddenly a surreal weight pushes him back down onto the bed. The ruffling of bedsheets and creaking of the headboard rattle in the nights' air.]

  
Oh no, we’ll have none of that lark. Now stay put. 

  
[He struggles under the grip of this strange phantom, determined to escape]

  
I said, STAY PUT!

  
[after a final shove, silence returns once more. There is stillness in the room save for a stifled heavy breathing from his rising chest]

  
There. Now isn’t that better? There’s no need to be afraid my darling. For you see, as you’ve no doubt realised… I’ve done it. cracked the formula as it were. Oh you know what I’m on about, love. Don’t play dumb with me. You know all too well what I’m referring to. Anyway, It was quite simple really. Merely a chemical reaction that I’ve done hundreds of times. And look at me now. Heh, or *not*

  
[she laughs devilishly]  
  
Yes, that's right. Every inch of me. Every living cell of my body neither absorbs nor reflects light. Months of research, my entire life work… It’s finally been realised. I’m invisible. Completely and utterly invisible.   
  
[She giggles mischievously in the gloom]   
  
Here… Take my hand… And have a feel for yourself,  
  
[She grabs his hand and places it upon her breasts]

  
Of course, I’m in the nip, you daft twit. Why wouldn’t I be? Wearing a frock and overcoat would give the game away, wouldn’t it? But the *perks* of invisibility do have its drawbacks - As know no doubt you can tell, I’m awfully cold. My nipples are rock hard. So, therefore, I’m in dire need of warming up. 

  
And luckily for me, I know just the ticket to solve this little dilemma.

  
[She bends down and kisses him on his lips]

  
I know you’ve always lusted over me. Don’t deny it. 

  
[She kisses him again, more passionately this time]

  
Ever since I first hired you, you have been notoriously energetic, pragmatic and clever. All those long lonely nights alone in the laboratory alongside me. At my every beck and call. You were so kind and so thoughtful. Though what you stood to gain by it I could only imagine. But the game is only just beginning. So! Therefore is nothing else for it, but to start the pleasure. Yes, you heard me right…

  
[She kisses him further down his body. From his neck to his chest. Approaching his groin]

  
Now tell me… How does that feel? 

  
[The sound of her stroking his cock up and down fills the bedroom]

  
Yes indeed. Those *are* my hands gripped around that glorious cock and plump testicles of yours. Mmm. And your cock doesn’t lie. It’s already so erect. And that tells me everything I need to know. 

  
[She continues to stroke him sensually]

  
Ooh could it be?! A hands-free handjob! Aren’t you a lucky boy? Mmm your precum makes an excellent lubricant. Feel my hands. Feel my fingers intertwine and interlock around that gorgeous penis as I stroke you up and down. Over and over like this. Oh, you’re so hard. You must really love this. Then just lay back and watch. Watch my invisible hands as they create a constant flow of ripples all over your cock. Feel every squeeze. Every tug. Every stroke. Yes, I love it. I love seeing you squirm with pleasure. If you could only see yourself now! Mm, your mouth-watering cock…Glistening in light. It looks so inviting, so perfect. Almost good enough to…

  
[She stops for a moment. Then suddenly takes him in her mouth and Sucks him, ever so gently]

  
Oh yesssss. This isn’t this what dreams are made of. Yes that's my mouth alright Engulfed entirely around your shaft. Mmm your cock is delectable. Feel yourself entombed from all sides by my warm wet mouth…  
[She takes him further in]

  
Don’t deny it. It Feels good. doesn’t it? With my fingers tickling your balls like that. I bet you never thought your first time with me would be anything like this, eh?

  
[She sucks on his head again]

  
But I’m not going to lie. I feel so powerful like this. I can literally do anything I want with you… or should I say… *To* you. So just lie back and take it.   
  
[She sucks him, long and hard before relinquishing him from her mouth]  
  
But… *My* pleasure comes first.

  
[She shuffles up the bed towards him and lowers herself down onto his body, seemingly still standing up straight into the air.]

  
Mm now just lay there. Don’t talk. We’ll have no more of that jabbering. Just watch. Watch and feel your cock enter my tight warm pussy. Like this…  
[She lowers herself down completely on his penis and ever so slowly begins to ride him.]

  
Mm now isn’t that nice? 

  
[She laughs]

  
This must feel and look so odd. To see your cock standing straight up like that. Bobbing back on forth on its own accord like it has a mind of its own. Just look. Take a long hard look at that cock of yours. Sliding back and forth into my invisible cunt. Almost like its trapped in some kind of transparent sleeve. Oh my, this feels so god damn good.

  
[She begins to bounce down on him. Fucking him harder and deep with every thrust]

  
Oh god. Watch and feel the skin of your cock being pulled back so tight. It looks so purple… so swollen. I can even see that precum of yours oozing out of your cock. Oh god, the sight of it is making me so goddamn wet. 

[she rides him harder and harder still laughing as he moans]

  
This is sooo good. I gather this must be what it's like to fuck a poltergeist, ha! Who could have known that this could be such a jolly time! But no, don’t you move, you cheeky little thing. Stay just as you are. Let me ride you. Let me ride your fucking brains out. Just take it. Let me conquer you for my own.

  
[She fucks him harder as she approaches the apex]

  
Yes- Yes- YES! I think I’m going to—

  
[She violently thrusts down on him one last time as she orgasms for herself]

  
Jesus, FUCK that felt good. I can see and feel your cock twitching like a jack-in-the-box deep inside me, You must be so desperate to cum. But not yet, boy. Not yet.

  
[She pulls out from him and his cock snaps back against his body]

  
Aw, the look on your face. It’s so adorable... Just eat you up I could... But not before you devour me first…

  
[She edges forward on the bedsheets and smoothers his face with her pussy]

  
That's it. Taste me. Use that magnificent tongue of yours. Lick up that precum.

  
[She moans and quakes as he gets to work on her clit]

  
So how does invisible pussy taste? Better? I should hope so.  
Now let's take things up a notch, shall we? And get things proper arse about-face you could say!

  
[Still with her pussy in his face, She turns around into the 69 position] 

  
Keep your eyes open, boy. I want to you look straight through me as I smoother you with my pussy. Watch as I suck you as you suck me. Mmmm. Yes… you’re doing remarkably well. Considering you can’t see a damn thing down there. Oh christ, that’s good… Yes, lick me right there. Push that tongue in. Further. Further still… Oh yes. Mmm. That's the spot.

  
[The licking and sucking slowing turns more passionate as their pleasure increases]

  
Before I lose myself in ecstasy, I must confess I do love this position most of all. The curve of your cock just slides down my throat so easily like this. I can take it all in. All the way down my throat. Like this…

  
[She does just that - sucking him into her mouth from tip to base]

  
I bet you’ve never seen what you cock looks like from inside a ladies mouth before.

  
[She giggles and deepthroats him again with surprising finesse]

  
It must look so wild. To see it throbbing and constructing like that. Your veins bulging and pulsing as I suck you so fucking hard and deep. Yeah You can’t help it can you? Don’t you lie. It feels too damn good. You can barely concentrate on me for how good it feels. You’re going to cum, aren’t you?

[She sucks, sucks and sucks until suddenly she bites down on his cock with her teeth]

  
No. Don’t - you - DARE! Not yet. You’re not coming until I do. Got that? You can moan and beg as much as you want. But you can’t escape from me.  
For I’m going to muffle you with my pussy. So you better eat me out or I’m going to bite down on you again.

[She resumes her deep and hard sucking for a moment]

  
Oh yes. That's it. Taste me. Eat me up. Make me cum. For just as soon as I do, I’m going to dive back down on that cock. Thrust it all down my throat. Suck you like my life depended on it it and then you’re going to cum your fucking brains out.

[She deep throats him again before spitting out his cock in fevered passion]

  
Oh my god, I’m so close. just a little more. just a little…Oh fuck yes. 

  
[She cums again, the hardest yet] 

  
Now I want *your* cum. Yes, That's right. Quench my thirst. Satiate my hunger,

  
[She continues with her torturous blowjob]

  
Feel my nails digging into your thighs as I pull you further into my mouth. Let me take you all the way in. All the way to the base and just hold you there.

  
[She licks him from base to tip and consumes his entire length]

  
How did it feel with me holding you in my throat like that? It looked so erotic, didn’t it? To see your cock twitching like that in the air. The sensations you must be feeling. The pleasure coursing through your body. You love it don’t you. And so do I. I just can’t get enough. So let's try that again.

  
[She repeats her deepthroat]

  
Don’t you fucking dare pull out. I want it all and I won’t waste a single drop.

  
[She repeats, again. Longer this time]

  
Just as soon as you start coming, I’m going to take you all the way down my throat and suck every last drop of cum out of your quivering dick, My mouth is going to feel like a vacuum. It’s gonna be not just tight but, *airtight*. I’m going to swallow and suck you so hard… Over and over and over. After each and every jet of cum shoots out of that poor helpless cock. That delicious, toe-curling, lip-smacking, body shaking orgasm. Oh, Its going to feel so fucking intense! Almost like I’m sucking out your soul. Just like a real poltergeist would. Heh… How apt…And there’s nothing you can do about it…I’m going to milk you fucking dry.

  
[She gets to work, only taking him out of her mouth to tease him with more words of encouragement]

  
I can feel your orgasm approaching. But I want you to keep your eyes open. And tell me what it's like to see an invisible girl extract all that delicious cum of yours straight from your balls.

  
[He trembles as she continues her sensational deepthroat] 

  
Still holding out I see? Well not for long. Not when I’m gonna clench my hands around your ass. Pull you further into me. Deep as you can go. All the fucking way, And then I’m really going to town…

  
[She bobs up and down like a jackhammer, spitting out one word after each and every deepthroat…]

  
*SUCK*  
*THIS*  
*FUCKING*  
*COCK*

  
[…She releases him fully from her mouth after one long hard suck]

  
Just give in and cum for christsake. Just lose yourself and cum. Just give me it all. 

  
[She dives down on him moments before he ejaculates. Her swallowing is loud and relentless as she does everything she described. Her suction, so tight, so powerful. Even his moans can’t drown out the sound of her swallowing]  
Mmm… Mmmm… MMMM!

  
[She releases his dick from her mouth with a pop and turns back around to face him]

  
Oh my. Delicious. Completely and utterly delicious. Ha, that was no dream. That happened all right. The proof is in the pudding you could say! But would you look at that. All that cum of yours… Sliding all the way down my throat… Can you see it? Mmm. What a huge load it was too. But there is still just a drop left. On my lips. here, have a taste. 

  
[She moves forward and kisses him tenderly on the lips]

There now. That wasn’t too bad was it? Good boy. But sadly I must be leaving you. things to do. Places to explore! The night is young! But before I go, I want to make one thing clear… You’re *mine.* Your body is mine. Your face is mine. But most of all, your cock is mine. I could be anywhere… At at any time of day. Any time of night. You could be on the train to work and I could be giving you a cheeky handjob. Sitting in a restaurant waiting for a meal? I could be sitting between your legs. Helping myself to a different kind of meal of my own. Oh yes, I’ll want seconds. Thirds. Who knows? My appetite in this form knows no bounds! And you want to know the best part? No one will know about this little fling we’ll have. Ha, the worst thing that could happen is you get locked up for indecent exposure! But don’t, don’t fret my darling. I’ll still be there to make you feel better. I'll always be there. Even if you don’t even know it. Te he he.   
This is day one of year one of the new epoch--the Epoch of the Invisible Woman. For I am Invisible Woman, the First.   
May her reign of pleasure begin.  
THE END?


End file.
